P5S-360
Designated P5S-360 by the Tau'ri, it is a planet roughly 42,000 lightyears away from Ardena. Strangely enough, the planet is identical to Earth in size and composition, with the inhabitants also calling it Earth. It's unknown as to how the planet came to be, as no records were found of its existence prior to 2020. Overview The planet is covered with a mineral, called Tiberium by the inhabitants, and is the cause for several outbreaks on the planet. Most of the ozone layer is still intact, despite it's infestation of the mineral. Currently, the planet is made up of 87% Tiberium infested zones, and only 13% untouched by Tiberium. Massive damage was done to the ecosystems around the planet, and animal life is negligible. Military Factions Global Defense Initiative The United Nations Global Defense Initiative (UNGDI), or Global Defense Initiative (GDI), is the global government of PS5-360. It was founded in accordance with the United Nations Global Defense Act (UNGDA), on October 12, 1989. Originally meant as a formalized military of the United Nations, it transformed into a supra-national state. After the First Tiberium War, there was a period of peace with little to no conflicts involved afterwards. Many years later, an event known as the Mass Disappearances took place. Many members of the Global Defense Initiative disappeared, along with many people of the remaining population. With the disintegration of the Brotherhood of Nod, GDI continues to maintain it's status as the main government of PS5-360. Despite setbacks caused by the lack of manpower and logistics ability, GDI managed to stop the growth of Tiberium in it's tracks. It's currently unaware of the small remaining force of the Brotherhood of Nod. Brotherhood of Nod The Brotherhood of Nod, or Nod for short, is a secretive organization that surfaced in 1989. It's a popular, religiously devoted movement, dedicated to the guidance of the mysterious and charismatic figure known as Kane, and the extraterrestrial substance known as Tiberium. Sometime after the arrival of this substance, GDI targeted the group on the claims that they were a terrorist organization. After the first major conflict, known as the First Tiberium War, the group was reformed and grew steadily over time. The event, known as the Mass Disappearances , marked the end of that prosperity. Well over 90% of it's member has mysteriously vanished, only leaving 10% to fend for themselves. Afterwards, GDI launched debilitating attacks on the crippled group, and reduced their numbers significantly, scattering and destroying them. Currently, the only known remaining remnant of the Brotherhood of Nod, resides in Outpost 'Scorpion'. Technology The Brotherhood of Nod has a wide range of spectacular technologies. They unlocked the secrets to creating Stealth and Cloaking devices, capable of making an object seemingly invisible to the naked eye. Nod currently masters the ability to harness Tiberium's power, and efficiently converting it into raw material for usage. Nod also makes large bounds into the science fiction realm, of being able to utilize advance plasma and beam weapons, and cybernetics. Despite extreme losses, the Brotherhood of Nod continues to make breakthroughs in technology. The Global Defense Initiative has a relatively massive range of extraordinary technologies. They're currently responsible for being able to halt the growth of Tiberium, and are currently in the process of attempting to reverse the growth and effects of Tiberium on the planet. They've made unexpected leaps into 'harmonics' technology, or also known as 'sonic' tech. Many weapons that GDI utilizes are conventional. Usually projectile based, GDI makes use of warheads, rail-guns, and bullets. GDI utilizes a devastating weapon known as the Orbital Ion Cannon. History c.6000 - 4000 BC Mysterious figure known only as 'Kane' is known to have originated from this time period. Speculation remains as to whether or not this is true. c.1800 BC The Brotherhood of Nod is founded by Kane. First Temple of Nod build in Northern Egypt, near the city of Cairo. 1989 A meteorite crashed on the planet and introduced Tiberium, a toxic mineral that leeches metals and other heavy minerals out of the soil, concentrating them in crystals which can be easily collected by specialized vehicles and processed into easy to use resources. As such, it is an amazing opportunity for any economy. 2021 The Tau'ri make contact with the humans on the planet. Category:Milky Way Planets